El peso sobre mis hombros
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Cuando Percy visita a sus suegros, jamás creyó conocer al primo de su novia, Magnus Chase.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El peso sobre mis hombros

Cuando fue a visitar a sus suegros, Percy no creyó encontrarse con el primo de su novia.

No era la primera vez que estaban por la casa; ahora que se hallaban en San Francisco, Annabeth de vez en cuando los visitaba y su novio le acompañaba. Después de haber atravesado un viaje tan peligroso, se dio cuenta que la vida era demasiado corta-más en los semidioses-como para estarse peleando por nimiedades con su familia mortal, en especial cuando su madrastra estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por llevarse bien y sus hermanos le habían extrañado un montón desde su partida.

Como la pareja estudiaba en la universidad de Nueva Roma, fácilmente la chica podía visitarlos al menos una vez al mes en los fines de semana. En un principio el chico estaba nervioso; aunque se conocieron hace años tan pronto supo que este era su novio, el padre de su novia le miraba como si pensara que secuestraría a Annabeth en un momento y la volvería una chica irresponsable-cosa que el semidiós consideraba imposible por cierto-pero con el tiempo, el Doctor Chase aprendió a confiar en que Percy nunca lastimaría a su hija.

Esa tarde habían acudido porque Annabeth necesitaba hablar con su padre sobre un trabajo que la chica estaba haciendo: la resistencia de las estructuras de Londres en la segunda guerra mundial; su padre tenía mucha información del tema. Percy bueno, amaba las galletas de la Señora Chase y prefería estar con su novia fuera de Nueva Roma; ese lugar era seguro por las barreras pero fuera de ellas seguía siendo muy peligroso.

Se encontraban entretenidos en un fuerte debate sobre la fuerza de impacto de las bombas-o eso asumió, él tampoco le estaba haciendo demasiado caso a la conversación-cuando oyeron que alguien tocaba con fuerza y parecía gritar "¿Los Chase? ¡Tío, necesito ayuda!" la esposa del dueño de la casa algo dudosa, decidió abrir la puerta rápidamente.

Percy sentía todos sus sentidos alerta en acción, de no haber estado tan sorprendido le hubiera dicho a la señora Chase que no abriera; tenía el irracional impulso de agarrar contracorriente y ponerse en guardia. No entendía porque, sea lo que fuera no parecía provenir de un monstruo-también porque de serlo, bien podría romper la puerta o saltar por una ventana, no era necesario gritar-, además la sensación le era vagamente familiar, como…como la vez que conoció a Carter, un chico que poseía magia egipcia; era como si fuera a conocer algo de lo que no debía enterarse.

Annabeth estaba igual que él, parecía que en un momento se pondría delante de su padre a gritarle que subiera al piso de arriba y agarraría su daga de bronce. No era la misma que poseía desde los siete años dado que esta cayó al tártaro, pero la había tenido que reemplazar y las dagas eran algo familiar para ella.

Tan pronto como la mujer abrió la puerta, un chico por poco cae frente a ella, aunque logro frenar su caída por poco; entrando a tropezones en la casa. Lucía como un semidiós que había pasado por una misión; estaba sucio de pies a cabeza, su ropa hecha jirones y traía una mirada enloquecida en los ojos.

Por raro que le parezca, a Percy le pareció vagamente parecido a Annabeth; los dos tenían el cabello rubio rojizo, aunque ahí terminaba el parecido, su piel era blanca y lechosa, como si nunca hubiera pisado una playa en su vida, sus ojos eran de un azul demasiado claro, como si tratara de pintura blanca a la que le echaron algo de azul celeste. Este no parecía muy mayor, ¿quizás quince, catorce años?

El semidiós miro a su novia, esperando que supiera de quién se tratara; no obstante, aunque bien habría notado el parecido entre ambos, no parecía reconocerlo ni parecido. Tampoco lo hacia la señora Chase que le veía con curiosidad, quizás pensando que se trataría de uno de los amigos de Annabeth-llevaban una pinta parecida cuando la conoció la primera vez-. El único que pareció saber de quién se trataba era el Doctor.

— ¿Magnus? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es demasiado-

— Si si, peligroso ya lo sé, pero mi madre me dijo que viniera—Percy estaba más confundido; ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué debería ser peligroso conocerle-dudaba en serio que el hombre se haya ido de la lengua con los dioses griegos, principalmente porque nadie le creería-? ¿Y dónde estaba su madre? A menos que se hablara de diosas, dudaba en serio que cualquier madre mortal dejara ir a su hijo solo si se hallaba en problemas; bien sabría que su madre hubiera tratado de protegerle de todo de haber tenido oportunidad. Si era ir a visitar a un mortal, en todo caso debería haberle acompañado.

— ¿Tu madre? Pero ella…

— No está muerta—le interrumpió nuevamente el tal Magnus—es una diosa, es la diosa de…olvídalo, dudo que me creas si continuó; sé que parece que perdí la cabeza pero-

— ¿Eres un semidiós? —intervino Annabeth, que por lo visto se había descongelado y había sacado la daga de bronce que estaba en su bolsillo; incluso yendo hasta él la empuñaba como si fuera a clavársela en cualquier segundo. En ese momento Percy noto que el adolescente también traía un cuchillo: este parecía de hierro, tenía una pequeña joya incrustada y no se parecía en nada a la daga de Annabeth, era como…celta o algo así. El adolescente aun en guardia, le miró impactado.

— ¿Ustedes saben del asunto? Genial, mi padre le contó al tío Frederick y no a mí, ya le vale a ese viejo…—lo último lo dijo en voz baja; y entonces el hijo de Poseidón al fin ato cabos.

— ¿Eres el primo de Annabeth? —pregunto; ahora que lo decía tenía sentido: Annabeth hace un tiempo atrás menciono que tenía un primo y un tío a los cuales nunca veía por una especie de rivalidad o algo por el estilo, era por ello que su novia no le había reconocido. La misma le miró algo sorprendida, dándose cuenta que tenía que ser ello.

— Sí, soy yo; y supongo que tú eres mi prima—decía volviendo la mirada a la rubia, examinándola de arriba abajo—sé que te debo como unos…diecinueve regalos de cumpleaños y todo eso, pero ahora no hay tiempo; estoy en problemas.

— Probablemente tengas una misión—razono Annabeth, examinándolo—Percy y yo o hemos ido al campamento por las clases, debes ser el hijo de alguna de las diosas, tienes pinta de hijo de Nike para mí pero—se volteó a su padre, con una mirada de incomprensión que sorprendió al hijo de Poseidón, porque rara vez la chica tenía esa mirada— ¿Por qué no querían que lo conocieran? Atenea no tiene problemas con los hijos de otras diosas, si ambos somos semidioses hubiera sido útil que-

— Wow wow wow, alto el fuego que aquí me muevo—Magnus veía a Annabeth con la misma duda y confusión que ella— ¿Atenea? No sé quién sea esa, pero no suena nórdica, ¿Cómo es eso?

— Por supuesto que no es nórdica—dijo ofendida, como si hubiera insultado el monumento a Washington— Atenea es la diosa griega de la sabiduría, es mi mamá; ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas eso?

— ¿Griegos? —si era posible, el adolescente se puso más pálido de lo normal—no no no, yo soy de una diosa nórdica, estoy buscando una espada para evitar el ragnarok.

Percy no sabía qué en Hades era eso, pero por la expresión de Annabeth, no significaba nada bueno. Volteo a su padre con una expresión de auxilio, como si tratara de decirle "por favor, dime que no es cierto, dime que miente" el doctor suspiro, bajando la cabeza.

— Vamos, hay mucho de qué hablar.

. . .

Unos minutos después, se encontraban todos en un silencio sepulcral. Annabeth se encontraba a su lado, él sostenía su mano y la chica recargaba su cabeza contra su hombro; a ella no le gustaba mucho las demostraciones de afecto en público, también era una mujer fuerte, pero las noticias eran demasiado: ahora resultaba que no solo había dioses griegos, romanos y egipcios-eso último era una larga historia-sino también nórdicos. El primo de Annabeth era un semidiós nórdico, que tenía que salvarlos a todos del fin del mundo.

Ellos también había contado su versión; había sido algo largo-tuvieron que resumir demasiadas cosas, habían vivido muchas aventuras-pero el chico capto la idea: había griegos y ya habían tratado de liquidar el mundo de no ser por esos dos. El chico se encontraba en un sillón individual mirando el suelo; la señora Chase se había quedado a escuchar-a pesar de las protestas de los presentes-y parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, aunque Frederick parecía lo suficientemente alerta como para atraparla si pasaba.

Fue cuando Percy reparo en algo; él chico estaba solo, estaba en una misión en solitario para salvar al mundo, no tenía a nadie que lo ayudara y acababa de enterarse de otra bomba: había griegos y habían tenido que salvar el mundo, ahora era su turno. Un adolescente mortal de su edad se preocuparía por sus calificaciones y quizás de conseguir novia, no de buscar una espada desaparecida hace millones de años para que el mundo no se vuelva un cubo de hielo; Percy no pudo evitar sentir pena por el chico.

— Así que eres una hija de Atenea—resumió, mirando a la rubia—y estuviste presente para ayudar a salvar al mundo de un Titán chalado con ansias de poder y la madre tierra que es aún más malvada que su hijo chalado, genial—aunque no se oía muy animado; el héroe tuvo el impulso de reír, el pequeñajo redujo sus dos más grandes hazañas en dos oraciones totalmente ridículas, le caía bien.

— Es por eso que los mantuvimos separados—hablo el doctor Chase, matando cualquier atisbo de humor que pudo haber encendido el nórdico—Atenea me había avisado de Magnus, dijo que semidioses de diferentes panteones en una misma familia…era demasiado peligroso, no podían conocerse.

—Pues sea como fuera, eso da igual—a pesar de que debía estar asustado-y probablemente, lo estaba-Magnus sonó confiado—mi madre me dijo que tenía que venir para acá, dijo que tu tenías algo que me ayudaría en mi búsqueda.

Frederick asintió— Tu padre me mando algo hace algunos años, dijo que lo mantuviera seguro hasta que fuera el momento…debe estar en alguna parte del ático—murmuro para sí mismo mientras se levantaba del sofá e iba para arriba. La señora dijo algo sobre ir a ver a los niños-que se encontraban viendo caricaturas en su cuarto-dejando a los tres hijos de dioses solos.

— De acuerdo, esto es lo que vamos a hacer—dijo Percy, tomando el aspecto de líder que luego de tanto tiempo se había vuelto natural en él—veremos lo que sea que tiene el señor Chase para ti, nos dirigiremos al siguiente destino e investigaremos-

— Percy—le llamo Annabeth—no podemos ir con él.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto; apartándose para mirar a su novia a los ojos, le veía como si se hubiera vuelto loca— Annabeth ya oíste, es el fin del mundo, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada.

— No nos incumbe—debatió, tomando ambas manos con las suyas—nosotros ya cumplimos con nuestras misiones cuando las profecías nos nombraron y cuando los titanes y gigantes atacaron, hicimos lo que debíamos hacer; incluso cuando Sadie y Carter combatieron contra Apofis y Set…

— ¿Quién y Quién? —pregunto confundido Magnus; probablemente porque no los mencionaron en el relato. Se saltaron la parte grecoegipcia porque habían prometido no hablar de ello a menos que fuera necesario-era algo demasiado peligroso.

— No quieres enterarte—le aconsejo su prima; si bien debería estar curioso el chico asintió y murmullo algo "demasiadas locuras por un día como para añadirle más".

— Annabeth, es demasiado peligroso, tu primo…

— Lo sé—le acallo— pero no tenemos de otra Percy, no podemos meternos en ello.

Fue entonces cuando el chico por fin cayó en lo que se refería su novia: no es que ella quisiera ser irresponsable y dejar a su primo solo-que tampoco es que hubiera pensando que de verdad podría referirse a ello-es que no les quedaba opción; los griegos y los romanos no se habían mezclado hasta que fue necesario por el peligro en ello, habían destruido casi al mundo por meter a griegos y egipcios en el mismo lugar. Recordó la sensación que tuvo antes de que entrara Magnus, de que había algo que podría ser peor que cualquier monstruo que hubiera enfrentado; nórdico y griego no debía mezclarse, y esta era la encrucijada de Magnus, no podrían ayudarle en ello.

Se sintió impotente. Pensó que nada superaría el cargar la responsabilidad de salvar al olimpo como las veces que lo había hecho, pero esto era casi peor: tenían que confiar en ese chico para que los salvara a todos, saber qué próximo fin del mundo se aproximara y quedarse sentados sin hacer nada; tendrían que aguantar el suspenso sin hacer nada más.

El doctor Chase entro en ese momento; tenía un cofre con intricadas cintas talladas en él, un pestillo que parecía no haber sido abierto en mucho tiempo; la caja era más o menos del tamaño del antebrazo de Magnus, por lo cual no había forma de que fuera la espada-si los semidioses nórdicos tenían la misma suerte que los griegos, eso habría sido demasiado fácil- se la entregó a su sobrino con sumo cuidado, este veía el cofre con curiosidad.

— No sé qué contenga a dentro, pero probablemente te ayude—puso una mano en su hombro—suerte, chico.

El hijo de uno de los tres grandes reparo que esa debería ser la despedida; el adolescente llevaba mucho tiempo en esa casa y en las misiones cada minuto cuenta, además de que quizás hubiera una regla cósmica sobre el tiempo que pudieran estar los semidioses griegos y nórdicos en el mismo lugar. Magnus se levantó de su lugar y acomodo su cuchillo en uno de los ojales de sus pantalones, dirigiéndose a la entrada.

— Cuídate, Magnus—le deseo Annabeth, que había abrazado al chico-que por lo visto, lo sorprendió-Percy sintió que en sus palabras no solo había el deseo de que los salvara a todos, había sentido suficiente simpatía por su primo como para no querer que muriera. La rubia podía encariñarse más rápidamente de lo que parecía.

— Espero que puedas lograrlo—dijo Percy, a pesar de lo prejuicioso que podía sonar, en realidad confiaba en él; sin importar que fuera pariente de Annabeth le recordaba un poco a sí mismo, si él pudo salvar el mundo estaba seguro que el chico también podría. Fue entonces cuando algo cosquillo en el fondo de su mente, recordando algo— Un minuto, sé que lo tenía por aquí—rebusco en los bolsillos de su pantalón, cuando en un momento lo saco, un dracma de oro; se lo dio a Magnus—sé que puede ser peligroso, pero si es una emergencia debería valer la pena; si puedes con algo de agua haz un arcoíris y lanza la moneda, pídele a la diosa Iris que te ayude y nómbrame a Annabeth o a mí, podrás comunicarte con nosotros y bueno…trataremos de ayudarte, sea lo que sea—le prometió, quizás era muy arriesgado, más por los panteones; pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

Magnus miró por un segundo la moneda, luego se la guardo en el bolsillo y miró a Percy; el adolescente era un poco tozudo y orgulloso, pero sintió que le agradeció tácitamente. Sin más, se fue de la casa y desapareció en los suburbios.

Percy pasó un brazo por los hombros de Annabeth; rezándole a su padre porque ese chico pudiera salvarlos a todos, aunque eso significara pasarle el peso sobre sus hombros a otro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wow, no puedo creer que escribiera esto; pero se me ocurrió luego de escribir el fic de mi propio final para BoO y me dije "que narices" y me puse en ello.

Sé que el título es un asco, pero si era lo necesario para que el final quedara bien, vale la pena.

Ahora; sé que apenas tenemos una mínima información de Magnus Chase-ni ha salido el primer libre, razón por la que publique esto en Percy Jackson y no en la zona de crossovers, principalmente porque ahora no existe-y que debería esperar un año para ello, pero no me pude resistir a sacar mis propias conclusiones en este fic.

Ya salió la sinopsis del libro; de allí pude sacar que Magnus era semidiós, que era un chico problemático-por eso trate de hacerlo un poco como Percy, suponiendo que fuera así-y lo del ragnarok, ya que eso era lo que decía en la sinopsis. La descripción física de él, la edad-que me imagino será esa-, el cuchillo y el cofre me lo he sacado de la manga-probablemente haya más cosas que no recuerde en este momento, estúpida memoria-pero ¡ey! No hay mucho en lo que pueda trabajar, que quieren que les diga.

Para quienes no los conozcan; no me he sacado lo de los egipcios de la manga. Si hay un Carter y una Sadie que son magos egipcios, cálculo que para el punto en que hice este fic ya se habrá enfrentado a Setne y sabrán un poco de las aventuras. Dado que este fic era un choque de panteones, no podía evitar mencionarles.

Si bien en este fic no ha hecho una gran aparición, espero aun algo más corto cuando salga el libro de los dioses nórdicos. Espero que para el libro de Magnus Annabeth haga un cameo, una aparición algo así como "oye, yo soy tu prima" y luego por cualquier problema que tenga el chico tengan que separarse y hasta allí llego todo. No quisiera que ella se hiciera un personaje oficial de la saga porque eso sería un popurrí demasiado complicado; a menos claro que saque un crossover estilo PJO y CK.

De acuerdo, ya paro porque mi nota de autora está muy larga, ojala les gustara el fic.

Lira.

P.D: ¡Ya quiero leer Magnus Chase y la espada de Verano!


End file.
